The Prophecy That Came True
by RosaConnor12
Summary: What happens if the Witches from Macbeth did a prophecy for the Winchesters? Will they find the power to stop Lucifer or will they come through to save the world?
1. Preferance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Macbeth well the witches that will be used.**

 **Prologue**

 **On May 2, 1983 the youngest Winchester was born to John and Mary Winchester. Their eldest son was waiting to meet his younger brother and couldn't wait to teach him everything he knew. Once the baby was born John came and got his eldest and took him to the room that Mary was in. Mary looked really tired but smiled when she saw her son come into the room.**

" **Dean come meet your brother Samuel" Mary said. Dean slowly walked over to the bed and went to hold the newest Winchester. When Dean held his little brother close he couldn't help but think how everything was now perfect but little did they know some witches just made a prophecy that just decided their lives.**

 **-With the Witches-**

 **The first witch starts to brew a potion knowing something big will come about soon, while her sisters gather everything that they will need to make another prophecy. Once all of the items were collected the first witch said,**

" **Two brothers are born to save or end the world" the second witch continues on as if in a trance,**

" **The youngest belongs to Lucifer" then the third one says,**

" **The eldest to an ArchAngel". The witches added frog's skin, cats' blood, and a black feather to the cauldron. They continued to chant,**

" **When all 66 seals are broken the brothers must find the power the Devil knows not." They repeated this three more times while dancing around their cauldron until they got an image of the Winchester Family. When they all saw the happy family they smiled evilly knowing their lives will no longer be so perfect.**

 **Hey guys! So this is to set the tone of the story, I am also using this story for my English project so any advice will be helpful. Please review, favorite, or follow, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Macbeth if I did Dean and Castiel would be a couple. :)**

 **A/N: This will not fully follow the series in order I will do jump skips to different seasons but those who haven't watched Supernatural from the beginning may get lost.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **-22 Years Later-**

 **DPOV**

 **I can't believe Dad went missing and now I have to go and tell Sam what happened. I was on my way to Standford to tell Sam that Dad went missing and I don't think that he will be very much affected since they got into a big fight and he left.. I was blasting AC/DC's "Hells Bells" when I finally pulled up to the school and went to find Sam's apartment. Since Sam didn't know I was coming so I hid out until I saw him go towards one of the dorm buildings and just waited to see if he was going to leave the building.**

 **I think I fell asleep waiting because when I wake up it was dark and no one seemed to be in sight. I sighed and rubbed my face and decided to go and see if Sam left or not. I was in luck when I saw that the rooms each had names on them from the students to mark who's who and I found Sam's at the end of the hallway on the third floor and I listened for any noise and turns out he was out. I picked the lock and went into the room and saw that it was a typical apartment setting. I stood by the window after relocking the door and just watched waiting for Sam to get back.**

 **SPOV**

 **I was having a blast with my friends at the bar but we didn't get too drunk since we still had to study tomorrow for a final exam. I was here with my girlfriend Jessica and our friend Brady. I was really happy when I was finally able to leave the hunting behind and have a normal life. As the night goes on I feel something may happen and I have no idea what it could be. I just shook off the feeling being nervousness for the final exam tomorrow. Jessica and I walked back to our apartment and the feeling came back in full force. Jessica must've sensed my mood change when she gently guided me to a stop,**

" **What's wrong Sam?" she asked. I just wanted to tell her everything was fine but we both knew it would be a lie.**

" **I'm not sure probably just nervous about the exam." I told her. Jessica smiled and hugged me,**

" **I'm sure you'll do great, you did nothing but study so I'm sure you'll ace the test with flying colors." I laughed a little and hugged her back,**

" **Your right and I shouldn't worry at all until tomorrow." with that we walked the rest of the way holding hands. When we got to our apartment I unlocked the door and went inside. I jumped when I walked inside and saw my brother, Dean standing there,**

" **Why are you here?" I asked him as Jessica slowly came in and stood next to me.**

" **What? No 'hey how I missed you?' or 'how's Dad?'" Dean said and I just stared at him like he lost his mind and didn't rise to take the bait.**

" **I can answer both since your not actually going to ask, I missed you as well and Dad is missing." Dean said. I just started until I felt a hand on my shoulder,**

" **Are you ok Sam?" Jessica asked. I knew that it was a big possibility that Dad would someday find mom's killer but to leave Dean to come and find me and ruin the life I built away from the family business, I sighed and looked into Dean's eyes and saw he also wanted to tell me a little more that didn't include Jessica in the conversation.**

" **Yea, just shocked is all but can I talk to Dean alone?" I asked her. She nodded and went into our shared room and closed the door.**

" **What now Dean?" I asked feeling wary of what I'm about to learn.**

" **Dad sent me a message while I was waiting for you with a location. He went missing and sent me coordinates to a hunt that he completely left." Dean said. I knew the unanswered question,**

' **Will you join me?' I looked at him and sighed.**

" **Dean I can't just join you on the road again, I don't want to hunt the things that go bump in the night." I told him.**

" **Sammy, hunting is in your blood! Think about how disappointed Dad has been since you left!" Dean started to yell at me. I glared at him and told him what I thought,**

" **I don't care that Dad is disappointed with me! I am making a life better for myself and I have a girlfriend, who I'm hoping to marry once I'm done with college." I told him. He looked upset but still pleaded with me,**

" **Please Sam, just this one hunt, then I'll go back on the road and look for Dad and you can continue on the path you set yourself on." Dean told me. I honestly don't want to do this because I know when I get back I won't be how I was when I finally made peace with my past.**

" **Fine, just one hunt Dean, then I come straight back and finish my education." Dean nodded and clapped,**

" **Great pack lightly we leave tonight" with that he left to let me pack my things. I went into my room and told Jessica that I was going to help Dean put posters all around and try to get in contact with my father. Once all my packing was done I gave Jessica a kiss and left to go down to the Impala knowing Dean would be blasting music.**

" **Ready?" Dean asked.**

" **No but as long as I get back in time for my test I don't care just drive." I told him irritable.**

 **Hey guys! So here's the beginning of the adventure and the prophecy already set in motion. Please follow, review, and favorite! Until next update! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's another update! D*** I'm on a roll today lol, now onto the disclaimer.**

 **I do not own Supernatural or Macbeth**

 **Chapter 2**

 **DPOV**

 **We are really close to finishing this hunt and Sam is starting to get really fidgety know what will happen once we finish off the Woman in White. She already tried killing the both of us but we finally managed to find her bones, salt them, and burn them.**

" **Alright the job is done now take me back and we will part ways again." Sam said. I sighed and felt sad that he was willing to take this path of a normal life. I know it won't work out very well but I'm at least happy he's trying to have a life that me or Dad couldn't provide for him.**

" **Don't worry Sammy we are going back just told your horses." I told him a little annoyed. Sam didn't say anything after that and he eventually fell asleep, while I had the music playing in the background. When I noticed we were getting close to the college I started to shake Sam awake so he can wake up so, he can go back and finish his education. When I parked outside of his apartment building Sam got out, went to the trunk to retrieve his things then stopped at my window.**

" **It was good seeing you again Dean and just keep me updating on Dad." With that he went inside, I was getting ready to leave when I heard a loud scream and saw fire come out of the building.**

 **SPOV**

 **When I unlocked the apartment door I went to my room to see if Jessica was there but when I looked up I saw she was pinned to the ceiling with her stomach cut open. If that wasn't bad enough she went up into flames and I was trying to get to her when I felt arm wrap around my waist and drag me out of the building while I was still fighting to go back to her.**

" **Sam, bro stop fighting!" I heard and realized it was Dean. I gave up on fighting but started to cry a little bit when I realized how I lost the only girl I actually was considering marrying. Once I came to the realization that Jessica died just like mom, I knew the killer had to be the thing Dad has been hunting down.**

" **Dean, lets find Dad and the thing that's been ruining our lives." I said to him and Dean looked at me before nodding and turned up the radio so we were listening to 'Highway to Hell'. As we were leaving the town I swore I saw Jessica standing on a corner wearing an all white dress just staring at me and she waved a little before Dean caught my attention again by belting out the lyrics. I knew that Dean was just trying to make me happy but I just couldn't find it in myself to roll my eyes in annoyance since Jessica did just die. Dean must have noticed but still tried his d****** to make me laugh or annoy me. At some point I did roll my eyes thinking Dean didn't see but he did since he shouted in victory.**

 **No OnesPOV**

 **The prophecy was in motion and Dean's guardian angel watching over them without interfering just yet. Just a few more years than Sam and Dean will be ready for the war that will be raging between heaven and hell.**

 **Alright so this is due soon and I really need to get going so it will be rushed and maybe very rough so sorry about that.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So, the rest of the story will take place around the apocalypse and Castiel and Crowley are now in the story. WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ! FOR 17 AND OLDER, STRONG CURSING AND VIOLENT SCENES.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Macbeth**

 **Chapter 3**

 **CasPOV**

 **Dean and I was rushing to stop Sam from killing Lilith because she is the 66th seal to free Lucifer. When we finally got to the chapel I knew we were too late because I saw the pentagram on the floor with Sam breathing heavily near Lilith's body. I knew Dean was angry that he couldn't stop the apocalypse but now it's time to face a war that was brewing forever ago. I looked at Dean and saw he knew what had happened but didn't care for the time being because he wanted Sam off of that demon blood and back to normal.**

 **I sighed and thought about what was still in store for the brothers and couldn't help but think of the power that Lucifer wouldn't know about. I already knew that Dean was my mate but I can't do anything until he realizes that his ways won't ever work and he was getting very reckless as well. I knew that Dean felt the pull to me but isn't ready yet. Sam on the other hand is a demon's mate, I have no idea who that is yet who that could be.**

 **Once, Dean finally collected Sam and started to head out we ran into another demon and Dean was getting ready to kill him when I got in front before Sam killed Dean for hurting his mate.**

" **Hello, Winchesters" the demon said in a scottish accent.**

" **Who are you?" Dean asked.**

" **The name's Crowley, the King of Hell" Crowley said. Fuck, that's Sam's mate and he came to claim him. I guess it was a good thing Sam still had the blood in him then because he would be able to leave with Crowley now and learn everything he needs to.**

" **Dean you have to let Sam go with Crowley I promise I'll explain everything back at the hotel." I told him. Dean looked like he was about to argue until Sam moved away from him and walked over to Crowley. Sam leaned heavily on the demon and they both left and then I went to meet Dean in his hotel room. I sighed I couldn't believe what has happened here today and what is still left to do before the war has finally ended.**

 **DPOV**

 **I can't believe that Cas needs to tell me what is going on with Sam and that Crowley. I sighed and went back to my hotel knowing that Cas has a lot to tell me and I have finally come to terms with being in love with that Angel. After all the years and women I've never thought that I would fall for a guy but I guess everything happens for a reason. When I finally got to the hotel room I went inside and saw Cas standing by the window.**

" **Alright, Cas what's going on here?" I said to him and flopped onto my bed.**

" **Dean, you have to understand that demons and angels have mates. Sam is Crowley's mate which means that Crowley will love him and take care of him in a way that you can't. You are an angle's mate and you two can only end the apocalypse by falling in love with your mates." Cas said looking into my eyes. I dreaded asking this question since I've already admitted to myself that I've fallen in love with Cas.**

" **Who's my mate?" I asked quietly.**

" **I am" Cas answered and I was shocked first until I came out of it when I saw Cas move closer to me. I got up from the bed and pulled him closer to me and when our lips crashed together it was like a part of me was missing and it was found again with the kiss. I broke apart from his kiss and took a breath as I laid us down on the bed and started to kiss him again while slowly kissing down his neck.**

 **SPOV**

 **I hope everything will be explained soon, I would love to know why I felt the need to go with Crowley. Once Crowley made sure I was comfortable he sat down on a chair near my bed.**

" **Sam, I know your probably really confused but to put it simply demons and angels get mates. Dean is Castiel's mate and by what may happen once he finds out he will stay completely loyal to Cas. The reason why you are with me is because I'm your mate and I came to help you." Crowley explained to me. I thought everything over and it all made sense of what he said.**

" **So, in order for everything to be set back in balance me and Dean have to fall in love with you and Cas?" I asked.**

" **Yes, and plus no one would complete you two like me or Cas." Crowley answered. I thought over what he said and I knew he was correct because I read about this happening but to think it's happened to me and Dean is crazy. I really want to believe this all was a terrible dream but I know it's all real. I don't know what will happen but I have a feeling the more time I spend with Crowley the more I may fall in love with him. I just hope that once this is all over me and Dean can back to hunting but we would now have someone to come back to.**

" **I'll give this a shot, but only if me and Dean can continue the family business once this is all over and done with." I said to him.**

" **That's fine by me Sam, now get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us." Crowley said and with that he brushed his hand against my cheek and kissed my forehead and left the room.**

 **Review, follow, and favorite. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So no news which is good news and this is the close to last chapter. THIS WILL CONTAIN SLASH IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Macbeth**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Three Years Later**

 **CRPOV**

 **It's been three years since I found Sam and we have been researching non stop on a way to completely end the war when I came across a prophecy that looked to be in Hindi.**

"दो भाई दुनिया को बचाने या खत्म करने के लिए पैदा हुए हैं । **.** सबसे कम उंर के लूसिफ़ेर से संबंधित है **.** एक महादूत के लिए सबसे बड़ी **.** जब सभी **66** जवानों को तोड़ा जाता है भाइयों को सत्ता मिल जाना चाहिए शैतान नहीं जानता **." I couldn't believe what I was reading, this was about the Winchester brothers and Dean belonged to Michael as a vessel and Sam Lucifer's. I knew what needs to be done and I know Dean was ready for this step and quite frankly so am I. I believe it's time to propose and finally make Sam mine. I knew Sam and Dean were hunting again and didn't need me right now so, I decided to go and find the ring.**

 **After looking at so many other stores i finally found a rose gold band and it had 'I love you' in Greek on the inside and on the outside it had the same words but in Hindi. I knew this was the one and I paid for it. I put the ring box in my pocket and silently went to wear the brothers were and I found that they had split up to hunt down a ghost. I saw Dean by himself so, I started to make some walking noise so he knew I was coming. I saw Dean look up in my direction and when he saw me he left his stiffness go and completely turned to me.**

" **What's up Crowley?" he asked.**

" **I need you to decide when you can propose to Castiel soon. I know you've already got the ring but I found a prophecy that was made the year Sam was born and the only way to defeat Lucifer and make sure neither of you turn against each other is to marry your mates." I said to him. Dean looked at me in shock then nodded to me,**

" **What did the prophecy state?" he asked so I explained to him what it was when three ugly witches appeared before us. Dean started to get tense since he knew what they were but since nothing can kill them off easily there was no use to endanger him. The witch that looked like a leader started to speak first,**

" **You two must save the world, within a year Lucifer will just get stronger as time goes on and it will be harder to defeat him." With that said all three witches left before we could say anything. I think that really kicked us into gear because we both found the bones of the ghost quickly and burned them. Sam, came looking for us and I just held him close as Castiel came towards Dean. I nodded to Dean as the go ahead and I knew both Castiel and Sam were confused. Dean got down on one knee facing Castiel,**

" **Castiel, ever since you saved me from hell I had no idea how much you would come to mean to me as the years passed. I want you to be happy, joyful, and most of all mine for the rest of eternity." Dean stopped talking to take Castiel's hand and I knew what would happen next as Dean reached in his pocket with the ring box.**

 **CasPOV**

 **When Dean got down on one knee and started to actually open up with Sam and Crowley in the room I knew something was up. I just stood still when Dean reached in his pocket and brought out a red velvet box. I sucked in a breath when he opened up the box the ring was black with a small sapphire in the middle of the ring. When Dean took out the ring, I noticed that it had silver wings circling a saying he found in a tv show, 'forever and always'.**

" **Cas, will you do me an honor and become my husband?" Dean asked looking me in the eyes. I started to cry a little bit and I answered,**

" **Yes!" Dean smiled and slipped the ring on my finger and picked me up spinning me around. I heard clapping and saw that Sam and Crowley had huge grins on their faces and then Crowley turned to Sam. I heard Dean chuckle so it means that he knows what will happen.**

 **SPOV**

 **Crowley turned to me and cleared his throat, I raised an eyebrow at him wondering what he was planning when he grabbed my hand and got down on one knee. I bit my lip wondering why he would also propose to me just after Dean and Cas got engaged.**

" **Samuel, I know you're wondering why now and not later, well to put it simply Dean and I planned this all out and I also can't wait any longer to fully make you mine. Samuel, will you do me the honor and become my husband and help rule hell with me as the Prince of Hell?" Crowley asked me. I stared into his bright light green eyes and I knew what would happen once we all marry.**

" **Yes I will marry you" I said to him softly. Crowley finally took the ring box out of his suit jacket and opened it up. The ring was a simple black band with silver lettering that says,**

' **Unbreakable bond'. I smiled at the saying and he slipped the ring on my hand and I kissed him once the ring was on. I heard Dean whoof whistle so I flicked him off as I was still kissing Crowley. When we finally pulled away Dean came over and hugged me and then slapped Crowley on the shoulder and said his congrats.**

" **So when's the wedding?" Dean asked. I looked at him and shook my head but Crowley answered,**

" **How about three months from now?" Dean looked thoughtful but Cas seemed on board with the idea so I agreed and as did Cas.**

" **Yea that will work for me" Dean said and with that we all went our separate ways for the night.**

 **3 Months Later**

 **Still SPOV**

 **Today is the day that I am finally marrying my mate and I couldn't wait to see what else is in store for us. I knew Cas was nervous so me and him stayed together when getting ready for the wedding. Cas was wearing a white tux with a blue tie and handkerchief, while my tux was a light grey with a green tie and handkerchief. I noticed Cas fidgeting again so I went over to him and put my hands on his shoulders,**

" **Cas, everything will be fine, Dean loves you and won't do anything so stupid as to leave you on your wedding day. Come on the grooms are waiting for us and the sooner we marry them, the sooner we get our happily ever after."**

 **Skip the wedding to the final battle**

 **DPOV**

 **Today is the day that Lucifer dies or returns to his cage since he can't really die but ever since the wedding Sam and Cas have been planning and preparing for this day. I couldn't wait to see what will happen. I knew Michael wanted me but since I love Cas too much to say yes to him I killed him and then Lucifer won't feel the need to end the world. Once we tied Lucifer up God sent him back to hell but no longer in the cage since that was too much and Michael is no longer alive. For the first time in years I've felt true happiness and couldn't wait to see what the next years have to offer.**

 **They all lived happily ever after and continuing the family business!**

 **Until next update, review, follow, and favorite! :)**


End file.
